De toute mon âme
by kinochan
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour coupine Erynna, 1+5, angst... la guerre est finie... heuuu... (vivi, je continues les autres fics, promis, je vais me mettre à jour! ^^;;;)


Titre: De toute mon âme[1]

Auteur: Kinochan

Chapitre: One-Shot

Genre: Cadeau en retard, très en retard pour coupine Erynna, angst, très angst, pov alternés, méchanceté envers les persos, autrice en mal d'inspi… tout ça quoi…

Base: Gundam Wing je crois…

Disclamer:

Les persos de GW ne m'appartiennent pas T_T et j'ai beau les demander, ça marche pas… vous me direz, avec ce que je leur fait, c'est pas vraiment étonnant, que personne n'accède à ma requête pourtant pure et innocente[2]…

         °° Comme c'est un cadeau pour Erynna, le couple n'est pas vraiment habituel, donc vala un petit 1+5 en espérant que ça plaise! ^_________^

De toute mon âme.

La guerre est terminée à présent et je songe à rentrer sur ma colonie.

À quoi bon suivre mes "amis"?

Je sors avec Duo certes, mais…

Je l'aime…

Je pense…

Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

_Heero?

Il me regarde… tendrement je crois… il n'a jamais eu un regard très clair…

_Oui?

         Contre toute attente, sa présence à mes côtés ne m'a pas changé, enfin… pas vraiment.

Avec lui j'ai appris les plaisirs du corps. Duo est amant parfait…

Il a su s'ajuster de façon surprenante à tous mes besoins… toutes mes peurs… à mon corps tout entier.

Et bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais trompé une seule fois, je ne doute pas qu'il ait cette même capacité, ce même 'don' à s'adapter en ce qui concerne sa propre chair… ou son propre cœur.

Et soudain, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Hn… en effet, je le sens mal.

_Je pars avec Trowa… avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Hein?

_Pardon? Finis-je par dire calmement.

_C'est lui qui me l'a demandé.

_Mais… tu sors avec lui?

_…Non…

         J'ai envie de finir sa phrase moi-même…

                  "… Pas pour l'instant…"

Au moins, il sera resté honnête jusqu'à la fin.

Shinigami n'est pas un menteur.

Que ressens-je à ce moment là?

Entre mille réactions, la mienne fut sûrement la moins attendue.

Un fou-rire.

Mon premier fou-rire.

Oui… le tout premier alors que je suis censé pleurer.

_Heero?… sa voix se brise douloureusement en entendant ma "réponse", je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Oui? Demandai-je en essuyant les larmes naissant aux coins de mes paupières fermées.

Soudain, il éclata en sanglots dans mes bras et serra ma chemise à l'en déchirer.

Je sentis une étrange douleur sourdre en moi. Et, en oubliant mon ventre qui se tordait sous celle-ci, je me mis à l'enlacer, moi aussi de toutes mes forces.

Je me souvins de tous ces moments que nous avions passé ensembles. Lorsqu'il venait se cacher aux creux de mes bras, après un cauchemar, ou quand il me sentait triste.

         J'ai aimé Duo, oui.

         C'est certain.

         Mais tout est finit.

Trowa a du savoir trouver la bonne parade pour le séduire totalement.

Je n'en veux pas du tout à mon compagnon d'arme. Car malgré notre lien "polaire", Trowa et moi sommes très différents.

Et si semblables…

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Ce n'est pas tant le fait que Duo me quitte qui me blesse.

Non. C'est juste de le voir si… triste… accablé par ce qu'il me fait je pense…

_Duo? Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je doucement en caressant ce dos, cette natte que j'ai si souvent défaite.

_Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, tu n'as jamais rit de cette façon avant… si ouverte, si sincère, je…

_Je ne me moque pas de toi, de nous, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète… je me suis juste dit que tu avais tout à fait raison de partir avec Trowa.

Il leva vers moi un regard mouillé de chien battu et me fit un petit sourire.

_Tu sais, repris-je, je crois que nous sommes entrés dans un schéma prédéterminé… enfin, si on veut… 01 devait aller avec 02, 03 avec 04, et 05…

_Avec 06 ou… 13? Demanda-t-il, curieux. 

Mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement sous un sentiment tout à fait nouveau pour moi.

Je le repoussais au fond de ma tête.

_Oui… peut-être… Enfin… ça me fait de la peine de savoir que tu as souffert à cause de moi…

Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête avec énergie, en signe de négation.

_Pas du tout! Si je suis sorti avec toi c'est parce que je le souhaitais… et j'ai vraiment été heureux avec toi… mais j'ai sûrement confondu…

Il s'arrêta et me serra plus fort encore… amicalement.

_Amitié et amour? Terminai-je pour lui.

_Hm! Confirma-t-il sans pour autant relever la tête.

Je m'écartai de lui pour finir et me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

Je pris "laptop" et le rangeai dans sa housse de protection avec lenteur.

C'est Duo qui avait trouvé ce surnom à mon ordinateur portable.

Duo est comme ça, il donne des surnoms débiles à tout ce qui a de l'importance pour lui.

Je me demande duquel il va affubler Trowa?

Toujours est-il que de nous quatre, il est certain que Wufei fut celui qui en souffrit le plus, enfin, en public du moins.

Je me souviens encore du jour où ce baka m'avait appelé "mon canard" en cherchant à avoir un câlin.

Ai-je l'air d'un canard?

Sur le coup, je me suis vu avec un bec et une petite queue de plumes frétillantes, lâchant des "coin-coin" à tout va.

Aujourd'hui j'en ris.

Mais sur le moment… Duo eut très mal au crâne… très très mal…

Puis le seul surnom autorisé dans sa bouche fut "Hee-chan…" ni plus, ni moins.

         Je comprends aujourd'hui, que toutes ces mimiques, ces noms débiles qu'il nous donnait, et autres gestes envers moi… ou même les autres, n'étaient que de simples preuves de son amour… non, dont son affection.

_Tu vas lui parler alors?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix.

Je le croyais parti.

_À qui donc?

Oui… j'eu peur de sa réponse, je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Je ne voulais pas poser de mots sur "ça"…

Au début de notre relation, c'est Duo qui fit le "premier pas". Jamais je n'aurai osé lui faire des avances, mais avec lui, tout fut simple, trop simple.

Et maintenant nous sommes de vieux amants, des amis de toujours…

_Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, fit-il en m'aidant à ranger les affaires; parce que je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être menti à moi-même…

Je levai la tête vers lui et ouvrai mes yeux comme des soucoupes.

Ce baka se mit à rire, visiblement il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi.

_Heero… tu es vraiment tordant.

_Merci du compliment…

Il me fixa un moment avant de soupirer.

_Enfin… laisse tomber… Alors? Reprit-il après un moment d'hésitation, où vas-tu? Tu rentres sur Terre? Tu vas retrouver ta bombonne et devenir son garde du corps?

_Pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement? Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

_Elle faisait trop ressortir ton côté hétéro.

Sur le coup j'en tombais assis sur le lit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_Bah… j'avais peur que… que tu partes avec elle…

Je posai ma main sur sa tête, profitant une dernière fois de sa douce chevelure en un geste fraternel.

_Enfin… c'était avant… maintenant je sais que quelqu'un d'autre a prit ton cœur! Et que ce n'est pas une fille… il conclut en me lançant un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendus.

_De qui parles-tu?

Shinigami fit une dernière apparition dans le sourire qu'il m'envoya.

_Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de te révéler ce secret!

_Mais je suis censé le savoir puisque je suis supposé être amoureux de lui! Me récriai-je avec passion.

Non.

Pas de nom.

Pas de sens à ce que j'éprouve.

Je n'en veux pas.

Mais le fait qu'il le sache, lui, avait le don de m'énerver…

Il n'en rit que plus et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

_Heero… je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider…

Et ce baka à la natte poussa un soupir de soulagement quand quelqu'un vint le délivrer de son calvaire en frappant à la porte.

Quatre passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et fit un petit sourire.

_Vous venez? Le repas est prêt.

Duo hocha la tête comme un gosse et sauta vers le petit blond en hurlant toute la faim qui tiraillait son ventre.

         Menteur.

Je sortis à mon tour et suivis la paire la plus bruyante des colonies, dans le couloir.

C'est alors que je passais devant sa chambre.

Impeccable.

Ordonnée, comme son caractère, et il semblait y régner une atmosphère de bien-être et de calme.

Apaisante.

De cette guerre, il ne semblait n'avoir pu sauver qu'un seul livre.

Quoique… je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit un livre.

C'est peut être un cahier.

Un journal?

Je ne sais pas, mais cette possibilité attise ma curiosité et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui me retient d'aller jeter un œil.

Mais ce serait indigne. Je sais bien que je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face pour avoir violé son intimité.

Il est comme un diamant pur, qu'un seul geste mal calculé pourrait souiller.

_Hee-chan? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'attention? Me demande soudain Duo alors qu'il s'est mis à ma hauteur.

Une excuse.

Trouver une excuse et vite.

Comment expliquer au baka le plus bavard de toutes les colonies réunies qu'un simple petit cahier rouge m'intéresse?

_Rien… je me demandais juste pourquoi Wufei laissait sa porte ouverte aujourd'hui… je pensais qu'il la fermait toujours…

Mais je n'eus pas de réponse puisque le dit - Wufei s'approchait de nous, depuis le fond du couloir.

Il fit un signe de tête à Quatre en le dépassant et s'arrêta un peu brutalement en voyant que Duo et moi étions devant sa porte.

_Que se passe-t-il?

Je crûs entendre une certaine tension dans sa voix. Mais… peut-être est-ce juste mes oreilles qui me jouaient un tour…

C'est Duo qui répond à ma place.

_Rien Fei-chan!! C'est juste qu'Hee-chan se traîne comme une âme en peine depuis que je l'ai largué…

**********

Je me suis levé ce matin avec un mal de tête carabiné…

Comme si mon corps cherchait à me prévenir de quelque chose. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi puisque… la guerre est finie.

En parlant de guerre, je me demande encore, parfois comment mes amis ont pu me pardonner ma trahison du temps de l'affaire "MarieMeiya"[3].

Je crois que venant de Winner et Maxwell, la chose n'est pas tellement surprenante, ils sont la bonté incarnée…

Et il est vrai que j'appréhendais plus la réaction de Barton et Yuy.

         Bon… d'accord, je me fiche de Barton comme du premier poil atterri sur la tôle de Shenlong… Et c'est sûrement réciproque.

Et puis… il faut dire que nous n'avions jamais parlé de cet épisode tous deux.

         Pour être honnête, SEULE la réaction de Yuy m'importait… encore aujourd'hui.

Malgré sa "relation" avec Maxwell.

         Oui! Je suis mort de jalousie.

                  Et alors?!

Je suis masochiste.

Mais ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle.

Et personne ne s'étonne de me voir tomber amoureux de parfaits salauds m'ignorant à un point tel que je me demande si je ne suis pas transparent.

         Non je ne parle pas de Treize.

Bon… ok, un petit peu, peut-être.

Mais ce qui me met le plus en rogne contre ce commandant des armées d'Oz, c'est qu'il a réussi à me faire commettre une… non… des tas d'injustices!

Moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais le faire.

         Changer de camp.

         Changer de cœur.

Et me rendre indigne de mes amis.

         Tout ça par amour…

Peuh! De la poudre aux yeux oui!

Car en dépit de toutes mes grandes déclarations sur mes idéaux, sur mes positions…

Un seul regard de Treize sur moi et plus rien n'existait.

Et même après sa mort je souhaitais lui apporter une preuve de mon amour. De ce qui le rendait si spécial à mes yeux.

Cette présence, ce charisme.

Tout en lui faisait naître au creux de mon estomac une multitude de sensations délicieuses.

         Et c'est cela qui m'amena à quitter mes compagnons sous l'excuse de faux semblants et de faux principes…

Cette nuit que j'avais passé dans ses bras avait changé ma vie.

Et mes convictions aussi.

         Donc, vous comprendrez bien que l'avis de ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi aujourd'hui, m'inquiète.

Et l'attirance que j'éprouve pour un certain pilote 01 n'arrange rien à l'affaire.

Car depuis que je les ai rejoins, la vision que j'avais du soldat parfait a été quelque peu changée.

Peut-être est-ce dû à une certaine journée.

Une certaine après-midi plus précisément, durant laquelle les trois autres s'étaient éclipsés pour aller faire des courses, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

Une fin d'après-midi à la lumière crépusculaire me rappelant les yeux d'un certain baka-à-la-natte.

Où j'eus une vision des plus parfaites d'un corps qui me laissa en sueurs plusieurs nuits après, seul dans mon lit.

  
Il est certain qu'après la "précision" de notre attirance mutuelle, le corps de Treize n'eut rapidement plus aucuns secrets pour ma petite personne.

Mais Treize était un adulte.

Un adulte qui avait fait et subit la guerre.

Et ce que je vis ce jour-là fut bien différent.

Ce fut un corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance.

Un corps semblable au mien.

Un corps racé et fin.

Beau.

Malgré la multitude de cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur son épiderme.

Sa peau, qui me paraissait si halée dans son débardeur et son spandex, était si blanche ce jour là.

Sûrement à cause de son nouvel uniforme qui recouvrait chaque parcelle ce celle-ci, des orteils au cou.

Ou bien à cause de la lumière, si crue de notre salle de bain commune à tous les cinq.

Toujours est-il que l'envie de toucher cette peau semblant si douce m'est restée au creux du ventre longtemps après cette journée.

         _Peut-être même est-elle encore présente aujourd'hui…_

J'ai l'air frustré?

Un peu je crois…

Donc.

Je me lève ce matin avec un mal de tête impossible.

Je me penchai pour voir l'heure et en tombait presque au sol.

         12h18.

Merde…

Moi qui m'étais toujours levé aux aurores durant la guerre.

Rah! Moi qui hais les grasse matinées parce que ça donne les yeux bouffis et une haleine de cheval!

Sans parler des cheveux qui ont pris les plis des draps et qui ne veulent plus revenir à leur état d'origine! (lisses et plats)…

C'est donc dans cet état que je me mis à errer dans les couloirs de notre appartement.

Et toujours dans cet état que je croise trois de mes compagnons, après un tour à la salle d'eau (sans pour autant réussir à me coiffer), immobiles devant ma porte.

Enfin… Un surtout.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je, plus froid que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

Heero paraît surpris de me voir… c'est ma chambre tout de même…

Il semblait fixer quelque chose dans la pièce et en y réfléchissant, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt…

Enfin, c'est une autre histoire.

Maxwell se retourna vers moi, arborant son plus beau sourire.

Disparu Shinigami, juste un jeune adulte qui, bien que brisé par les batailles, croit encore au bonheur.

_Rien Fei-chan!! C'est juste qu'Hee-chan se traîne comme une âme en peine depuis que je l'ai largué…

…

…

Deux choix:

         - Hurler de bonheur.

         - Hurler sous le coup d'une tristesse infinie.

Il est plus avec lui!!!!!!

Yuy et Maxwell ne sont plus ensembleuh!!!

Mais…

Pourquoi "comme une âme en peine"?

Il l'aimait à ce point?

Oh non par Bouddha…

         Pas grave… je veux bien le consoler.

Soudain, Heero me fixe gravement, puis…

_BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Bah… c'était pas à moi de hurler?

Heero entra à toute allure dans la pièce face à lui et après l'avoir claquée, la verrouilla avec violence.

Maxwell cligna stupidement des yeux et me regarda, désolé.

_Je ne comprends pas… je disais ça pour rire moi…

Je pose ma main sur le haut de sa tête, comme le ferait un grand frère.

Oui. Max… Duo et moi avons toujours été ainsi… deux frères.

_C'est rien Duo… je vais lui parler… allez manger, on vous rejoint.

**********

Je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis…

_Hee… Yuy?

Ah!! Il est là!! Derrière la porte!!!

Il me parle:: OSKOUR!! Veux retirer ce que j'ai dit!! Enfin… ce que j'ai hurlé plutôt.

Oh… il a faillit m'appeler "Heero"…

Moi qui ne me suis jamais attaché à ce prénom d'un autre temps, je le considère à présent comme le plus beau de toutes les colonies!

Enfin… seulement "Hee…"

…

Pourquoi je réagit comme Duo?

En parlant de lui… la prochaine fois qu'il m'approche… Korosu…

Je… pourtant je ne suis pas censé être… amoureux…?

Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire…

C'est un peu dur envers Duo, je sais, mais à présent je suis certain que lui aussi pensait ainsi.

Wufei ne frappe plus mais il est toujours là, je le sens.

_Tu sais… je sais que c'est égoïste, mais ça me fait…

Il s'interrompt et je suis certain qu'il rougit.

Son visage délicat m'apparaît avec nombre de détails malgré la lourde porte en bois.

Ses yeux si noirs, me lançant un regard indéfinissable.

Et cette rougeur naissante, sur le haut de ses pommettes alors qu'il baisse ses deux billes onyx vers le sol.

Wufei.

Pris d'un mouvement que je n'aurai pu prévoir, j'ouvre la porte et le regarde.

Le souffle rauque et court je le fixe avant de lui demander:

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quoi?

Ses joues devinrent carmines d'un seul coup et j'eu envie de rire. Surtout devant sa tête, ses cheveux, que je n'avais pas remarqués, lâchés et ébouriffés, il avait l'air d'un gosse.

Alors je ne résistai plus et passai mes doigts dans ses mèches noires, si fines et si douces.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, étonné, avant de les refermer, vivement. Mais il ne semblait pas blessé ou apeuré et ma main suivait, seule, le chemin vers sa nuque pour remonter sur sa mâchoire et enfin, se poser tout contre sa joue.

Je savoure le velouté de sa peau avec un plaisir non feint et sourie quand il s'appuie sur ma paume.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quoi? Redemandai-je avec tendresse.

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux et se mit à parler doucement, chuchotant presque.

_… Que Duo et toi ne soyez plus ensemble… Ça m'a fait plaisir…

À mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Si je m'attendais à ça!

Quoique… vu le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir, ça n'a plus rien de surprenant.

Pour toute réponse, j'approche mon visage du sien et laisse mon souffle se poser sur sa bouche.

Sa respiration est plus rapide… alors, doucement je prends ce que je souhaite, je m'en aperçois maintenant, depuis longtemps. Avec mes lèvres d'abord, puis mes dents, meurtrissant sa bouche avec amour et, enfin, je laisse ma langue se faire caresse, plus douce que la soie.

Puis, je me reculai, à peine, d'un demi-centimètre peut-être, en le sentant, plus qu'en ne l'entendant gémir.

_Heero…

Il l'a dit!! Il l'a dit!!

_Wo…

Il garde ses yeux, si profonds, si abyssaux; obstinément fermés et semble hésiter quant à ce qu'il veut dire ou faire.

Son visage n'exprime pas la béatitude que ce baiser aurait du provoquer, il semble… souffrir et ce pli au front, ce froncement de sourcils comme s'il luttait contre ses sentiments, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter…

         _Ou peut-être n'est-ce que du dégoût?_

Je me détache complètement de son corps, à regrets, ne sachant quoi faire.

_Je… excuse-moi…

Et je fuis…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fuis un combat.

Car tout n'est que combat avec Wufei, je le sais, depuis toutes ces années, passées avec lui…

Un combat contre l'injustice, contre la mort de Treize… contre celle de sa femme… de son amie plutôt…

         Oui j'ai lu son dossier!

         Oui, il y avait autant de détails!

Meiran…

J'ai vu des photos d'elle… assez mignonne… gentille peut-être.

         Une peste.

Et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas l'air sombre que Wufei arbore avant qu'il ne vienne reprendre mes lèvres, me fixant, cette fois-ci, de ses yeux-nuits sans battre des paupières ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde…

Je le laisse faire, répondant à ses demandes sans, moi non-plus fermer mes yeux.

Je domine.

C'est du moins ce que je veux et ce qu'il semble accepter.

         Je ne le comprends pas.

                  Mais j'en ai envie, encore et encore, tout connaître de lui, et pas seulement son corps, sa peau, son odeur… sont goût…

Je veux aussi tout connaître de son clan détruit, de ses réflexions, de ses pensées, de ses peurs.

Ce qu'il aime.

Ce qu'il n'aime pas.

En espérant faire parti de la première catégorie.

Je le veux, lui.

**********

Ses yeux.

Ce froid, cette glace au moment où il s'est éloigné de moi…

Je ne sais pas quelle est la chose qui occupait son esprit à ce moment là, mais ce regard que Maxwell avait si bien effacé me brise le cœur.

Alors n'écoutant plus mes doutes, je m'approchai de lui pour renverser la distance nous séparant.

Je veux ses lèvres comme elles m'ont pris quelques secondes auparavant.

Je veux ce corps qui m'a brûlé malgré les couches de tissus, cette douceur que Maxwell a fait naître en lui, celle qui a fait fondre le bloc de glace recouvrant la partie de son esprit où on trouve habituellement les sentiments.

Voilà ce qui me fait peur.

De ne pas être la source de ses sourires… de ne pas être celui qui lui a apprit à aimer…

Je suis égoïste et injuste.

Je le sais bien… mais Heero m'obsède depuis longtemps et ceci a commencé sûrement bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je ne veux plus voir cette indifférence tirant vers la haine dans ses deux pupilles cobalts.

Ce bleu si particulier, unique, je veux qu'il ne soit plus que douceur et désir… tendresse et amour…

Alors si on me demandait "pourquoi ce baiser?", je répondrai:

         Pour ne pas le perdre.

Un jour, si tout marche, je lui poserai la question.

Je lui demanderai, pourquoi ce regard? Pourquoi à ce moment précis? Durant cet instant auquel je rêvais depuis tant de temps…

Tandis que son souffle seul, laissé dans ma gorge brûlait jusqu'à mes poumons mêmes.

Je lâche ses lèvres.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens, toujours ouverts, comme un défi qu'il acceptait sans condition aucune, conciliant. Juste sa bouche et ses yeux, car je ne quitte pas cette partie de son visage, et ne la laisserait pour rien au monde.

Mais cela n'empêche pas mon corps de chercher le sien.

Épaules accolées.

Ventre contre ventre.

Hanches scellées.

Et…

Mouvement du bassin, instinctif, connu depuis si longtemps… mais tellement nouveau quand il est question de lui.

Car…

Je le veux, lui.

**********

Le jeune homme se réveilla en douceur, sans oser ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être ébloui.

Il se redressa un peu plus contre son polochon, le serra avec force, comme pour étirer ses muscles ankylosés et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il sursauta brusquement en sentant deux bras enserrer sa taille, frissonnant au souffle contre sa nuque.

         C'est vrai…

Ils avaient dormi ensembles…

Il avait tant espéré cette nuit… heu… matinée… 

Il jeta un œil à son réveil.

Ok… après-midi.

Et elle fut des plus parfaites.

Une étreinte sans fin.

Juste des caresses… pour l'instant.

Et maintenant que ce moment était passé, son seul souci fut que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Et il chuchota doucement, comme une respiration:

_Heero…

Il se retourna en douceur et s'appuya d'une main sur le torse offert, accompagnant le souffle et les battements de cœur de l'ex-pilote 01.

Il fit remonter sa seconde main vers les lèvres douces du Japonais, encore gonflées des "tortures" qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Un baiser, flottant, si léger dans le cou.

Murmure et soupir…

_Hnn… Duo…

Wufei ouvrit les yeux sous les larmes qui venaient de naître si brusquement.

Écœuré, il s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Heero et roula sur le côté du lit, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur serrant son cœur et ses entrailles.

_Je te hais… je te hais, de toute mon âme… chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur le jeune homme étendu.

****

Heero sursauta.

Un cauchemar…

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… ce ton, si résigné, pas pour autant agressif… juste… soumis.

Il se redressa pour se rendre compte que Wufei avait disparut…

Quelle heure était-il maintenant?

Il descendit dans le salon après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un boxer.

Rien.

Personne…

Quatre était sûrement sorti avec son nouveau petit ami et le nouveau grand couple…

En balade probablement…

_Wufei? Appela-t-il sans grande conviction.[4]

Alors qu'il remontait les marches vers l'étage, une odeur âpre et amère lui prit les narines.

La salle de bain.

…

Et tout se précipita.

L'odeur du sang, comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnue pour l'avoir fait couler si souvent?

Mais… ce corps, si fragile, nu, dans l'eau brûlante qui s'évaporait encore.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite.

Aux vues de la température du corps et de l'écoulement de sang encore continu, il n'avait du le faire que peu de temps auparavant.

Il prit le Chinois dans ses bras, attrapant des compresses au passage et courut comme il le put jusqu'à "leur" chambre.

_K'so… Bakarashii!! Nan'de[5]??!!

Il serra les bandages et attrapa le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, donnant brièvement les conditions et les constantes qu'il pu relever sur son amant.

**********

_Vous avez très bien agit… et il n'est resté que très peu de temps dans l'eau avec ses plaies ouvertes… ces réflexes… vous êtes dans la médecine?

Heero ne répondit pas, son regard restait fixé sur la bée vitrée de la salle d'opération devant laquelle on l'avait laissé se placer.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Alors qu'ils pensaient s'être trouvés?

**********

Duo gigotait. En dépit de la main, douce et chaude, posée sur la sienne, il tremblait.

Il leva les yeux pour observer celui qui les avait appelé.

Heero.

Si calme, si froid…

Il n'avait pas changé… et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté les avances de Trowa.

Il aimait le pilote Français, assurément. Mais en réalisant qu'il ne réchaufferait[6] jamais le cœur du Japonais, Duo eut si mal qu'il ne voulut plus que s'éloigner de lui… vite.

Et il avait finit par remarquer ces regards entre Heero et Wufei…

Si discrets que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se rendait compte de leur existence propre…

Et c'est sans parler de leur réciprocité… 

  
Duo fit un triste sourire.

Heero semblait, à présent si désemparé … calme, oui, mais ses sourcils froncés et les larmes retenues dans ses yeux bleus ne confirmait que son désarroi…

L'ex-pilote 01 avait finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux sièges placés dans le long couloir vert. Sur la chaise en plastique la plus près de la chambre dans laquelle Wufei venait d'être transporté.

         "Il faut attendre son réveil…" Lui avait-on dit.

Un réveil qui se faisait trop attendre.

Quatre avait un bras posé en travers des épaules d'Heero et lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants.

         "_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… il ira mieux… tu l'aideras à aller mieux de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? C'est finit, il va bientôt se réveiller…" probablement.

_Messieurs…

Heero se redressa brutalement, rejetant par-là même, le bras du petit Arabe qui ne s'en formalisa pas, attentif lui aussi, aux dires du médecin-chef.

_Il va bien? murmura Duo.

_Oui, oui, bien sûr. Il vient de se réveiller et souhaiterai voir, il prit son bloc-note avant de lâcher:… Duo… M. Duo Maxwell, c'est ça…

         Regards étonnés.

         Regard furieux…

         … Larmes, douloureuses, retenues depuis trop longtemps peut-être…

Et Duo finit par se lever quand il réalisa que les questions muettes qu'il lançait à Heero n'auraient pas de réponses alors que le brun, de dos, fuyait comme il le pouvait, les yeux inquisiteurs de ses amis.

**********

_… Wuffy…?

_… C'est "Wufei", Duo, "Wu-Fei"… va falloir que je te le tatoue pour que tu comprennes?

Duo alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit et hésita un moment avant de prendre une des mains de Wufei, dont le poignet était étroitement bandé.

_Pour… Pourquoi Fei-chan…? Demanda-t-il, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Le Chinois garda le silence et lui fit une pauvre grimace.

_Duo… petit frère…

_Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Hee-chan de venir??! Si tu savais comme il est mal!! J'aurai pourtant cru que toi et lui…

_Non.

_What?!

_Nous ne sommes pas ensembles…

_Mais je vous ai vus vous embrasser! Et vous étiez dans le même lit quand on est partis Tro et moi!!

_Tu es trop curieux…

_Oui!! Et alors??!

_Duo… Tu… Je sais que tu es avec Trowa maintenant, mais tu voudras bien t'occuper d'Heero?

_… Non!

_Pour… Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu es là maintenant, Fei.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux.

Duo avait beau être un grand curieux, il parlait de Leur couple comme s'il existait depuis longtemps… Comme s'il le savait depuis toujours…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais c'était si douloureux…

Alors qu'il venait de recouvrer un cœur, il fallait qu'on lui arrache…

Pire, il fallait qu'il se l'arrache lui-même en posant des mots dessus.

_Non, Duo… Je ne suis rien pour Heero, rien du tout… et c'est toi…

_Quoi? Quoi "moi"?! demanda brusquement l'Américain en voyant que Wufei ne continuait pas.

_Il… Heero… Il t'aime toi… pas moi… il… il l'a dit.

_W… What are you saying?!![7]

Mais Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répéter, qu'il se ruait hors de la pièce en hurlant.

**********

Trowa était énervé, très énervé.

Vraiment hors de lui.

Trowa était silencieux.

Comme à son habitude, si ce n'est, peut-être, ce petit nerf visible et pulsant à son front.

         Pour qui se prenait ce salaud?

Il avait pourtant dit qu'il n'aimait pas Duo! Alors pourquoi tenir un autre discours à Chang?

_Heero, bordel!! Pourquoi avoir dit une chose pareille?! J'étais pourtant sûr que tu avais des sentiments pour Wufei!!? Pourquoi t'être servi de lui si tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques?!

Tout est de sa faute?

Encore?

Mais… il n'avait jamais dit ça… pourquoi ce mensonge?

Peut-être étaient-ils allés trop vite?

Il avait envie de pleurer; plus encore qu'il y a quelques minutes quand Wufei avait appelé Duo plutôt que lui.

Il se leva sans plus écouter Duo et entra dans la chambre en verrouillant la porte trop vite pour que le médecin ne puisse l'en empêcher.

_Hee… Heero? Bredouilla Wufei.

_Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

_Que… pourquoi tu es là?

_… C'est quoi ces conneries?!

_Quoi donc?

_Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Duo?

_…

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais! Bordel!! Tu sais que Trowa et lui s'aiment! Tu souhaites ma mort?? Si tu avais vu l'œil qu'il me jetait!!

Mais Wufei ne sourit pas.

Pour lui qui avait tant de mal à s'ouvrir, faire de l'humour lui semblait impossible.

Et la seule fois où il ose, il se prend un bide.

         Il y reviendra, comptez-y.

_Treize…[8]

Sans savoir pourquoi, Heero se braqua en entendant le nom du défunt, sentant son ventre se tordre.

Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout, alors pourquoi?

_Hnn… Treeeiiize…

_…

_Treize! Hnnnnooouuuuiiiiiiii!...

_Arrête!! Arrête ça tout de suite!!!!

_Ça fait mal, hein?

Wufei le fixait, et sans les longues rivières cristallines coulant sur ses joues, Heero aurait pu croire qu'il était indifférent à ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain il réalisa.

Était-il possible qu'il ait prononcé le nom de Duo dans son sommeil?

_Je… Je l'ai appelé.

Ce n'était pas une question, nul besoin de la poser.

_Perspicace avec ça… Dis-moi Heero… Pourquoi m'avoir littéralement sauté dessus? Pourquoi me faire souffrir? T'ai-je fais quelque chose de mal pour que tu m'en veuilles au point de jouer avec mes sentiments?

_Mais non! Bien au contraire!! Je… pourquoi?… Essaie de comprendre! Je…

_Et par dessus tout… pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?

L'instant d'après, Wufei se tenait la joue et Heero serrait sa main douloureuse.

_Ne demande plus jamais une chose pareille!!

_Et pourquoi ça??!! Pourquoi!!!! Je le demanderai encore et encore!! Jusqu'à en mourir de douleur!! Pourquoi?!!!

_Parce que je t'aime Bakayaro[9]!! Parce que je t'aime de toute mon âme!!

                  _"_Je te hais… je te hais, de toute mon âme…"_

Heero s'approcha du lit blanc, en pleurs lui aussi, et prit le visage du Chinois dans ses mains pour y poser ses lèvres.

Son front.

Ses yeux.

Son nez, si fin.

Ses joues, trempées.

Ses…

Sa bouche…

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la chair tendre et tremblante, si chaude.

_Menteur!! Cria Wufei.

Alors le Japonais laissa ses mains caresser son épiderme, son cou, juste sa nuque, un long moment avant de retenter une approche lente et douce.

_Je t'aime… de tout mon cœur.

_Menteur! Fit-il, un peu moins fort cependant.

Les mains passèrent sous les cheveux détachés pour y glisser facilement, dégageant l'odeur de fleur d'orangé dont ils étaient imprégnés.

_De tout mon cœur Wufei, de tout mon cœur. Chuchota l'ex-pilote 01 tout contre son oreille.

Wufei sanglota encore un peu et ferma les yeux.

_Menteur… menteur…

Les yeux cobalts se fermèrent eux aussi et la bouche se posa enfin, tout doucement.

_Aï shiteru… de toute mon âme…

Wufei répondit timidement, passant quand même ses bras meurtris autour du cou d'Heero.

_Wo aï ni… menteur…

~OWARI~

  


* * *

[1] Ou… "L'auteur est sadique mais ne l'assume pas vraiment."

[2] Sans commentaires… surtout toi Ziel… te connais… ç_ç

[3] Bon, me souviens plus vraiment de l'histoire et j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher dans mes mangas… gomen pour les erreurs éventuelles.

[4] Alors, je m'excuse vraiment pour ce qui va suivre!! C'était pas du tout prévu!!! Et pis cette fic traîne depuis deux mois… enfin!! Gomen ne Erynna!!!!!

[5] "K'so": Merde; "Bakarashii": Abruti, idiot; "Nan'de": Pourquoi === Mais je ne suis pas sûre des traductions, gomen ne é_è

[6] Ça me fait penser à un surgelé… sans déconner… vi, je sais j'ai des idées bizarre… -_-

[7] *Kino tente de faire de l'Anglais*

[8] Vous allez rire, mais en écrivant ce passage, je me sens mal, nan, vraiment mal! Papillons à la con dans le ventre et le reste!…

[9] "Bakayaro": idiot === Là encore, suis pas du tout sûre…


End file.
